Froze: The Nephew Of Frieza
by Slayguy922
Summary: What if Frieza had a nephew and joined with him to search for Dragon Balls, then met up against those who stand in their way?
1. Chapter 1: Prince of Peace

My name is Froze. I am a Frost Demon, a species that every living thing in the galaxies feared because of Lord Frieza. Also, I am his nephew. I have no choice but to become a prince of Frieza Galactic Empire. If I refuse, then I would be executed like my other cousins. I was a leader of my own soldiers after my father death from the rebellion attack. Ever since my father death, I have shown a good role model to my soldiers and officers. I also bring peace to other planets we conquered. Still, I don't enjoy the rest of this dictator system I'm living by. Until, my promotion change everything.

On a deserted planet, a whole crowds of civilians were rioting at my ship. My officers and soldiers were trying to handling it, but the situation is getting worse. My commander, Sorbet, explain everything to me. The civilians demanded to leave their home planet or war will happen.

My commander cried in fear, "Please, Prince Froze, what should we do?! If we can't end this madness, then I fear that Lord Frieza himself will interfere!"

My advisor, Tagoma, spoke in fear, "FRIEZA! Prince Froze, if Emperor Frieza know about this, then he will destroy this planet and punish us for failing him! My prince, what should we-"

I raised my hand to end the worries. I spoke calmly, "Don't worry, my royal subjects. I will handle this myself."

I got up and began walking towards the exit to the crowds. When I step out, the crowds were silenced and my soldiers bowed before me. One of my officers, Shimai, shouted, "My Prince! Should we lay waste of these rebels?!"

I responded, "No, Lieutenant Shimai. I'll handle this myself. Without violence."

As I was marching to the crowds, I heard the civilians yelled these sentences. "GET OUT OF OUR PLANET, YOU TYRANNY! YEAH! GET OUTTA HERE! Y'ALL DON'T DESERVE TO BE LOVED! LEAVE NOW OR WE WILL GIVE YOU WAR!"

As the crowds grow rapidly, I raised both of my hands to calm the angry mob. Then, I spoke in front of thousands of people, "Please, calm down my royal subjects. There's no need to bring this senseless violence. Please tell me what is wrong and I will fix it."

One of them yelled, "LEAVE OUR PLANET, YOU WHORE!"

Then, thrown a fruit at me and splashed across my face, which blinding me. The angry mobs grew more anger and my soldiers were about to attack. Luckily, I raised my hand to hold them back as I wrap away the mess. I spoke, "Please calm down. I can't leave your planet, but I can give y'all support." The crowds stopped and began to listen to my requests. "We'll give you transportation, take y'all to beautiful planets and ships in goods. We'll provide protection to all of you. Provide a peaceful system to your home planet without violence." I ended my requests and explain. "I can't promise y'all to leave your planet nor keeping my promises. However, if y'all can trust us, to have faith in us, then we can have peace together." After my speech, the crowds remain silence. Until, all of them began to cheer for my honesty and my provisions for them. Finally, I waved goodbye and bring all of my men aboard the ship and leave.

After I was on board, Sorbet congrats, "Well done, my prince. That was your tenth peaceful speech you had given."

I added, "Agree. Unfortunately, I cannot keep these promises I had given to so many people. Only my uncle control this system. Standing against him is suicide."

"Agree, Prince Froze. Someday, I hope he will pass you as Emperor of this empire."

"Don't give your hopes up, commander. Many of my cousins had been by his side and suffered the consequences of displeasing him."

Tagoma added, "Agree, my prince. But you done greatest deeds in Lord Frieza sight. You will be honored to become the next air of becoming an Emperor."

"Thank you, Tagoma. Sadly, I don't get his approval."

Suddenly, one of my soldiers alerted me, "Prince Froze! There's a incoming transport heading towards our ship. It's one of ours."

I responded, "Let it aboard. I will wait for it in the landing pad." Then, me and my two royal men headed to the pad.

After the craft landed, a group of soldiers marches out and bowed before me. I questioned, "Please tell me why were y'all sent to me?"

One of them stood up and answered, "Prince Froze. My name is Sergeant Raspberry. We were sent by your uncle, Lord Frieza. You have been promoted to be by his side. He was impressed by your wonderful success on conquered twenty planets in his name. You're ordered to be sent to his certain position right away."

I was surprised by the promotion given by my uncle. However, I asked them, "What about my army?"

"I am afraid that you have to abandoned them in order to be by your uncle."

Then, I turned to my loyal officers and remain silent. My advisor spoken, "You should go, sir."

"But what about y'all?"

"Don't worry sir. We will carry on your rules and regulations as you're with Lord Frieza."

I was impressed by their honorable support. I said to my brave soldiers and officers, "I will go. It's a honor to serve by you men." I turned to Sorbet, "Commander Sorbet. You're in charge of my army now."

Sorbet was speechless of his promotion given by me. He responded nervously, "Th-Thank you my-my Prince! I will make you proud."

"I know you will." I turned to the sergeant. "I am ready to go." He nodded and boarded the ship and ready for launch. Before I boarded it, my men saluted me farewell. I will miss my proud army.

As we were heading to my uncle certain position, I asked the sergeant one more thing. "So, where is my uncle right now?"

The sergeant answered, "He's on a planet called Namek. Something about some Dragon Balls."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting My Caring Uncle?

Each hours I have been waiting patiently for the planet Namek, awaiting to see my uncle once again. Even my uncle soldiers were quiet during the arrival. Finally, after ten long hours, we finally arrived at the planet Namek.

When we entered the atmosphere, I spotted that there were smokes filled the air and I can senses great power levels on this planet. I spoke to one of the soldiers, "What's happening on this planet?"

One of them answered, "Lord Frieza announced that there's some kind of a rebellion, Prince Froze. Don't worry, Lord Frieza elites are handling it."

"Prince Froze," the pilot called me, "we are about to land next to the ship."

"Prince Froze," Sergeant Raspberry spoken, "I have been announced that I need to be somewhere, but don't worry Private Appule will bring you to Lord Frieza."

When the ship landed, I stepped out and was introduced by a the private. He spoke, "Prince Froze, I am Private Appule. Lord Frieza has been expecting you. I shall take you to him."

As we entered my uncle mothership, I began to grew nervous over being by my uncle side. I know he have executed many of my cousins over their failures in his sight. Most importantly, I believe he's enraged by the rebellion occurring on this planet.

When we entered the elevator, Private Appule spoken, "Are you nervous, sir?" I remained silent and choose to not to answered his question. "There's no reason to be nervous sir. Lord Frieza have no reason to be furious right about now."

When the elevator opens, a soldier stood in front of my uncle room and was merciless killed. I was shocked by this gruesome death. Then, my uncle voice spoken outside of the room, ""Take note, Zarbon, because the same thing will happen to you if you don't find that Dragon Ball! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! That is the price for carelessness mistake. You better hope for your sack that Vegeta is still alive!" Well, that's still sound like the same old Uncle Frieza I know. He shouted for the private name as he rushed into his room. I stood right beside the door and listening to their conversation.

"Open the line to the home planet. Send word to the Ginyu Force that I want them ready and get their way to Namek immediately! AND TELL THEM THAT THEY HAVE NOT FORGET THEIR SCOUTERS! I will be expecting them in five days."

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Then, the private rushes out of the room and seems to be headed towards the communication center.

The voice from one of my uncle elites occurred, "The Ginyu Force? Lord Frieza, are you sure that is necessary? Who knows what they can do when they get here? I got the situation all under control. I can handle this without them."

"I have the feeling the that we need them sooner than you think."

"Why? Is there something I should know about?"

"I destroyed the Saiyan planet, because I felt if they left unchecked, they can pose as a serious threat. And it's beginning to feel that I was right. Vegeta isn't the only one that I concern me... there are others"

"What? What others? Surely you don't mean that one Saiyan that him and his son fought Vegeta on Earth. I don't see how it possibly concern you. Even combined power, they're hardly a match against Vegeta and they're certainly a match against you."

"Zarbon, are you telling me that I am wrong?! IS THAT WHAT I AM HEARING?!"

"No!"

"That what I thought! NOW GO FIND VEGETA! I WANT THAT DRAGON BALL!"

"Yes, Lord."

His elite exited the room for his dear life. I took a deep breath and stepped into the room. When I entered the room, my uncle turned towards me and slowly formed a smile at me. He spoke to me with greetings, "Welcome to planet Namek, my dear nephew. I am sorry for the big mess that's still happening when you arrive. I believe my men tells you that there's a rebellion occurring."

I was scared to talk to my uncle, hoping I won't make a mistake like my former cousins. Sadly, I couldn't remain quiet and spoken, "No need to apologize, Unc-Lord Frieza. No matter where you go, there will be those who want to oppose your great empire."

"Why yes. However, these rebellions just stormed into this planet and attack us and those poor innocent civilians."

"What happened?"

"You see my dear nephew. When we arrived, these wonderful Namekians were peaceful and loving people, who greeted us when we first made contact. They even tells us that these Dragon Balls can grant wishes. Everything was fine, until these rebellions attack us and forced us to hide. These savages had brought extinction to the Namekians."

I was terrified by the massacre that had happened before I arrived. I didn't know that the rebels would slaughter innocent lives. I was completely upset by the tragedy.

"With their dying breath, they wanted me to defend their dragon balls. So far, I had collected five of them. To make matters worst, the rebels had captured one ball. Don't worry, soon the Ginyu Force shall arrive here soon."

I heard rumors about these Ginyu Force. They're the elites of all elites in the empire. I have been waiting to meet them in person.

"When they arrived, they will handle everything. Soon, they will lay waste to these rebels and bring peace to this planet."

I grew silent towards my uncle and began growing doubts. I never see my uncle as a peacekeeper. I never see him being calm and show compassion towards others.

He resumed talking to me, "I was impressed by your activities lately. You had conquered more planets than your Uncle Cooler. That's why I promote you to my student. My assistant. Right now, I want you to be the guardian of the dragon balls."

"May I ask, why do you want the dragon balls? What do you want to wish for?"

He laughed at my questions and answered, "My dear nephew... I wish for immortality. To live forever to see my great empire to grow powerful and become the true ruler of the galaxies."

"If I am your student, then how can I become the next ruler?"

He turned towards me in disappointment, which means I made a big mistake. I quickly turned my attention away from him and lowered my head, hoping I won't be punished.

Then, he walked towards me, lifted up my chin, and spoke with delight, "Oh, my dear nephew. Soon, in the future, you shall become the next ruler of my great empire." He placed both of his hands on my shoulders. "You will do great things that will bring peace to the galaxies and our empire." Then suddenly, I wasn't expecting this to happen. He hugged me. Then, he said what I needed to hear, "Your father would have been so proud of you. As am I."

After he draw away, I was speechless. Everything I believe who he is, was a lie. He was a loving and caring person, who wants to bring peace to the galaxies. Finally, I responded, "Tha-Thank you, Lord Frieza. I really needed that."

"You're welcome. Now, can you excuse me but I need to be somewhere right about now. Make sure you watch over the dragon balls while I'm gone."

"I will." Before he leaves, I spring out a question to him. "Lord Frieza." He turned towards me. "I heard there's a remaining Saiyan that walks among us named Vegeta."

"Oh yes. I am sorry to tell you this, but he betrayed us. He have killed so far two of our elites."

"I am sorry to hear that, my lord."

After he left, I began to judge over my hateful doubts towards my uncle. Everything that he just did to me a while ago was so kindful. He was a really good man. A fool I was to believe that.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Prince of Saiyans

It has been three days since I arrived, which is funny because it doesn't felt like days has passed. I guarded the Dragon Balls ever since, which means more time with my uncle. I even heard that one of his elites captured a traitor. He's in the healing bay being treated, hoping he'll spill over the Dragon Ball he has hidden. I wish I could see him, but I swear that I will watch the Dragon Balls.

While I was staring at the star balls, I started to wonder if my uncle was telling the truth. All my life, my father tell me that him and uncle Cooler always believe in destruction and chaos like my grandfather. I even seen him destroyed the Saiyan planet, Planet Vegeta, even though he lied to the survivors. Now, I get to meet him face to face and he's a caring person. I don't know what to say about him.

Suddenly, the whole ship just shake and a sound of explosion occurred down the hallway. I rushes to the hall and coughs due to the smoke. I spotted my uncle and his elite henchmen, Zarbon, rushes to the hall as well. I asked my uncle with worry, "Lord Frieza, what's going on?!"

"It would appear my foolish elite have failed to weaken the prisoner," he yelled at him. "We will check on the damages and you will guard the Dragon Balls!"

I nodded and resumed protecting the orbs, hoping my uncle will handle everything. I waited for a while until my uncle reported that it's good. Finally, the was opened and I thought it was my uncle. I spoke, "My lord, is everything taken-"

When I turned, I found that it was him. It was the prince himself, Prince Vegeta. He laughed and say, "Oh, I love the sound of that. Lord Vegeta. That's sounds perfect." I stood helpless against the prince, knowing that he's more powerful than me. "So you're the little nephew of Frieza. We finally met." I remember that my uncle is still here and was about to cry for help, until he threatens me, "Scream and you're dead!"

I responded even though if it anger him, "Why shouldn't I, you're going to kill me either way?"

"Why yes. However, if I kill you and steal the Dragon Balls, your tyranny uncle will be furious and go on a rampage until he have my head. Although, I doubt he even cares about the death of his own nephew. It's not like that he mercilessly murdered countless of his nephews."

"What are you talking about?! My uncle cares about me and he will do anything to avenge me!"

"Oh? So it's true. And I thought it was a bunch false rumors."

"What's true?"

"That Frieza executed so many of his nephews. Now, you really believes that he cares for you instead of others."

"He-He does. He said it himself."

He laughed. "Fool. He will say anything to gain respect for those who will serve him. So, whatever your evil uncle said to you, is a lie."

"No. He does care for me. How do I know that you're lying? I mean you murdered our men."

"Because those fools are criminals, murderers, rapists, and thefts who will do anything to do whatever they want as long they're loyal to you uncle."

"So that means you're one of them. That makes you a bad guy."

"Is that so huh?" He walked towards me while I did nothing to defend myself. He lay his hand on my shoulder and spoke, "Don't trust you uncle kid. He will lie to you…" He punches me in the face. Before I blacked out, he finished, "... just like he lied me."

* * *

I slowly gained consciousness from the punch and resumed hearing alarms. Suddenly, two soldiers lifted me up and I founded my uncle enraged. He slapped me in the face and yelled, "YOU PATHETIC WORM! YOU LET HIM STEAL MY DRAGON BALLS!"

Then, he pointed his finger at me, which means he was going to kill me with his Death Beam. He stood there and stared at me with hatred, awaiting for my demise. Instead, he drawn his finger towards the soldier on his right and disingenuous him.

I was so frightened by the close call. My uncle took a deep breath and lifted me up the ground. He smiled and said, "Forgive me for my rudeful behavior. It's just that I work so hard to find those Dragon Balls, but now I lost all of them."

I spoken nervously, "Shall I receive the fallen Dragon Balls, Lord Frieza?!"

As he was walking away, he responded, "No need. My elite soldier is looking for them now. But just in case, I've received word that the Ginyu Force are coming in tomorrow. Only their scouters can track them down. Now, come with me. I don't want you to leave my sight for now on."

"Yes, my lord."

As I was following my uncle, I was beginning to grew doubts about him. From what Prince Vegeta said, my uncle was just using me? The soldiers here are criminals? Most importantly, my uncle don't care about me? I choose to ignore that Saiyan and follow my uncle commands. A fool I was to ignore him.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Ginyu Force

Thanks to my actions, my uncle demand me to be by his side until the Dragon Balls return. It has been an hour since my uncle elite guard went searching for them, so we assume that he's killed. Luckily, my uncle soldiers reported that the Ginyu Force has finally arrived.

Me and my uncle stood outside of the ship for their arrival. We spotted their pods entering the atmosphere and crash landed near the ship. After they've stepped out of their pods, they flew straight towards us. I was excited to meet them, until it faded after what I've seen.

An pinheaded one shifted his legs towards the right and announced his name, "I'M RECOOME!"

An blue lizard also shifted his legs towards to the left and announced his name, "BURTER!"

An red guy with white long hair kneed his left leg and announced his name, "JEICE!"

An fat one also kneed his right leg and announced his name, "GULDO!"

Finally, the captain himself drawn his upper body down and announced his name as well, "CAPTAAAAAAAAAIN… GINYU!"

"To-"

"get-"

"her-"

"we-"

"are-"

They formed their final performance poses and yelled, "THE GINYU FORCE!"

It was a long awkward moment for other my uncle and I. Only the noise of the wind filled the air as we're still weirded out of the elite soldiers fighting poses. Finally, my uncle has spoken first, "Well… that was… quite of a performance there, boys."

The Ginyu Force ended their fighting poses and the captain has spoken, "Lord Frieza, we're so grateful for working by yourself." He drawn his attention towards me. "And it's also a pleasure to meet you, Prince Froze."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you and your men too," I responded.

He drawn his attention back to my uncle, "Lord Frieza, I believe that you have an assignment for us."

"Why yes," my uncle responded. "It's that Vegeta has stolen my Dragon Balls, that I worked so hard to gather. Y'all mission is to find Vegeta, subdue him, and bring him back to me alive. I want him to tell where he had hidden the Dragon Balls, so I may have my wish."

"Roger that," said the captain. Each one of them, except the fat one, activated their scouters and already picked up his location. "Ah yes. I already gotten his power level location. Don't worry, Lord Frieza, we will take good care of him."

Suddenly, their scouters picked up two more signals. "Is there something wrong," my uncle asked the captain.

"It's appeared that Vegeta isn't alone. It would seem that he got two followers with him. What should we do with them?"

"I don't care. Y'all can do anything you want with them."

"Understood."

Then, the red one, Jeice, given my uncle a green case and explain, "Lord Frieza, here's the updated scouter you wanted." He turned toward me, "And an extra one for you too, Prince Froze."

"Thank you very much," I thank him.

Captain Ginyu call out his men and formed a straight line, from tallest to shortest. Then, they were huddling in a circle for a while. Finally, they all did a battle cry and moved out.

Again, me and my uncle were speechless by their another fighting routine. I ask my uncle, "Lord Frieza, why do they have to these ridiculous poses?"

He responded, "Because your great grandfather want every elite men to perform fighting poses for him and to our enemies… no matter what."


	5. Chapter 5: Regained the Dragon Balls

Me and my uncle waited patiently for the return of the Ginyu Force with the Dragon Balls. While we were waiting, I senses the enemy's power levels and the were powerful. Sadly, they're still no match against the elite force nor us. Finally, Captain Ginyu returned and reclaimed with the Dragon Balls.

My uncle was very pleased with the accomplishment for the captain. "Congratulations Captain," my uncle greeted him. "You have finally received the Dragon Balls back to me. Unlike most of my men you never fail me." When my uncle shifted his eyes towards me, I gasped and turned away in disappointment.

"Thank you Lord Frieza," Captain Ginyu shout. "In the honor of finishing my assignment, I shall perform my happy dance for you!" The captain began performing ridiculous dancing poses, which making it awkward for me and my uncle.

"N-No, I don't believe you must do all that. No really, I am fine."

Luckily, the captain stopped dancing and responded, "Whatever you say, my lord."

Finally, my uncle is about to summon the eternal being from the Dragon Balls and wish for his immortality. He shouted with joy, "OH GREAT BEING FROM THE DRAGON BALLS! I WISHED FOR ME TO BECOME IMMORTAL!" All of us were ready to see great wonder before our own eyes, until nothing happens. So, we were all left hopelessly confused.

Captain Ginyu asked to my uncle, "Did it work, Lord Frieza?"

"I-I don't know," my uncle responded.

"Do you feel immortal," I foolishly asked.

"N-No. It didn't work! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I GATHERED THESE WORTHLESS BALLS FOR NOTHING! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WASTED MY-" He stopped.

The captain and I were confused why my uncle stopped yelling. "What's wrong, Lord Frieza?"

My uncle froze for a moment and finally explained why it didn't work. "I understand now. Before the Namekians were slaughtered, they mentioned that there's some sort of passcode to unlock the those Dragon Balls. AND I DON'T KNOW IT!"

"And you said that they're all dead," the captain said.

Then, my uncle rage shook the ground and he was about to explode in anger. I then realized something and quickly telling it to him. "WAIT LORD FRIEZA," I yelled at him, in order to drawn his attention. "I remember that when I got here, we so far gathered five Dragon Balls. Then, Vegeta gotten another one from a village, but he slaughtered them. But, there's one more here. So that mean there's has to be more survivors right?"

Finally, my uncle calm down and nodded. "You're right," he said. He turned on his scouter and picked up three other power levels close by. He laughed with joy and smile at me, "Well done, my apprentice!" He turned toward the captain, "Ginyu, you shall remain here and guard the Dragon Balls."

"Understood," he responded.

My uncle turned toward me, "Froze, you and me shall go find the remaining Namekians and asked them so nicely for the code for the Dragon Balls."

I nodded and spoke, "Yes, Lord Frieza."

Finally, me and my uncle headed out and search for the surviving Namekian. I was afraid of my uncle plan for them. From the anger he caused earlier, I'm afraid of the safety towards the remaining Namekians.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Revealed

Me and my uncle were still searching for the surviving Namekians, so we may figure out their secret code to the Dragon Balls. Luckily, we are picking up several power levels from a watchtower. Hopefully, they're friendly and not with the rebellion.

As we spotted the tower, I just spotted a little Namekian just went passed me. After he had left, I turned to my uncle and seeing if he noticed the child. It would seem that he didn't even notice him, until he asked me, "Did you senses anything near us?"

I was mostly afraid of what he'll do to the young child. Most importantly, I was afraid that if he's lying or not. So, I lied to him, "No. I didn't sense anything."

My uncle started at me and I'm afraid that he already know that I am lying. Finally, he responded, "Huh? I could've sworn I sense something."

We landed by the settlement and we're about to entered it, but a surviving Namekian appeared out. I was surprised to meet a survivor on this planet, but he doesn't look so friendly. He stared angrily at my uncle like he's a murder.

"What do y'all want," he spoke.

"Well," my uncle greeted, "hello to you too. I would like to ask you and your big friend about something very important."

"Wait, how do you know-"

"My scouter can pick up the energy from within your house. Now, would I please talk to the both of you?"

"You could just talk to me. Just leave my master alone!"

"Oh really. Fine, could you please tell me the password to activate the Dragon Balls?"

Then suddenly, we both picked up three large power levels heading towards us. We all turned around and spotted another surviving Namekians. "Friends of your I assume," my uncle asked him.

I heard the Namekian whispered to himself, "Go back!"

Two of them landed on top of the settlement and one landed right behind us. I heard my uncle laughed at their appearance. One of the Namekian warriors spoken, "So we arrived just in time."

"Look," the Namekian from the watchtower demanded his friends, "I can handle this! It's better that you guys took off!"

"Oh, I get it Nail! You want all of the glory to yourself, huh." The leader landed right in front of my uncle. "Well forget it! He destroyed our village; this guy is ours!"

I was shocked. The Namekian mention that my uncle had destroyed their villages. "Lord Frieza," I cried, "is that true?!"

"It is true, boy! Your leader has mercilessly slaughtered our people for the Dragon Balls!"

I was completely horrified by the cold hard truth. My uncle has lied to me about helping the Namekians. He's the one who has ended those innocent lives. I can't believe I've fallen for his sick twisted lies.

"It's not true," I yelled at my uncle. "Tell me that it's not true!"

My uncle just ignored me and spoke to the Namekian warriors, "Y'all must have been mistaken." He used his scouter to scan their power levels. "Oh… oh my… goodness! Well, I don't want to bursting your bubble boys, but you have a fighting power of a Boy Scout Troops! We could play if y'all liked, but it will be the last game y'all will ever played!"

The leader growls at my uncle and removed his gi. "I HEARD ENOUGH," he yelled. The other two removed theirs as well and prepared to attack my uncle.

The one Namekian, named Nail, tried to warn them, "GUYS WAIT YOU DON'T HAVE TO-"

The brute one from behind us cut him off, "You don't have to worry about us, Nail! Just take care of Guru!"

Then, the three warriors charges towards my uncle with vengeance. Until, I glance at my uncle face and I already know what he will do. "UNCLE NO," I pleaded him.

Sadly, it was too late. My uncle blow dark wind from his mouth and stopped the brave warriors. He formed a whirlwind and ended the Namekians. Two flown off the platform and the leader was grabbed by my uncle.

"My dear young man," my uncle said while choking him, "would please tell me the password to activate the Dragon Balls?" The poor warrior couldn't say anything due to being choked to death. "Oh do speak up! I couldn't hear you clearly!"

Finally, my uncle let him and sending him falling to the ground. As he was about to fall towards me, I was about to grabbed him. Until, my uncle ended his life with a single Death Beam. I stared angrily at my uncle, because he didn't have to do that. I stared back at the one named Nail and he shared the same anger.

I left the platform, so I may checked on the other two, hoping that they're still alive. I check both of the Namekians, but they're dead. This just gave me more reasons to grew more hatred towards my uncle.

I went back to my uncle and landed right in front of him. He smiled at me and says, "Took you long enough. So, are you two dead?"

Then, I slapped his face and yelled, "HOW COULD YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! THESE NAMEKIANS HAVE DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS!"

My uncle turned slowly back at me and shook his head in disappointment. He moved in and gave me a hug, which makes it awkward for me. He pulled back and placed both of his hands on my shoulders. "You disappoint me," he said, "my dearest nephew."

Suddenly, he pulled his hands away and grabbed me by the neck with his tail. I tried to gasped for air, but his tail choked me really tight. He pulled me towards his face and whispered to my ear, "You disappoint me."

Finally, he blasted right through my chest. After he shoots me, I lost control of every bones in my body. He tossed me off the platform and fall to the ground. All I can do is to stared at the clouds before death has taken me away.

* * *

I have reawakened and found myself still alive. I carefully picked myself up, because of the shot given by my traitorous uncle. Suddenly, I stared to the sky and it was night time for the first time. I senses a bunch of power levels located near my uncle shuttle, which means the other fighters must've found the Dragon Balls and my uncle will be there soon.

Sadly, I can't assist the rebels for the ultimate battle against my uncle. Luckily, I found one of the Namekian warriors gi and tied it around my wound. Hopefully, the rebels will help me treat my wounds somehow. Finally, I started heading towards the power levels and ready myself for the ultimate battle.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle Against Frieza Part 1

I'm slowly regaining my strength as I am heading towards the rebels position. All seem fine, until the sky returned daylight, which means something was wrong. Either the rebellion has granted their wishes or something happened to the dragon balls. Anyway, I rushed to them and ready myself for the ultimate battle against my uncle.

Then suddenly, I went crashing to the ground and I almost passed out. I was losing my strength due to the loss of blood. I tried to fight the sore wound and prepare myself for battle.

I found my uncle stood above the rebels. The rebels is the prince of Saiyans, a child, a Namekian child, and a little bald man. I heard my uncle evil voice, "You done it now. You ruin my dream of eternal life and youth. I was so very close, but the dragon balls petrified! Too bad for poor Vegeta… but even more for me."

He floated down right in front of them. I have never seen him so calm, until he resumed. "It's the very first time that I have been made such a fool of." Then, his power level went rapidly in anger. "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU MAGGOTS! I WILL TORTURE YOU NICE AND SLOWLY!"

I couldn't just lay back and watch them facing my uncle alone. I finally revealed myself to them and my uncle. When my uncle spotted me, he wasn't pleased. "You are still alive! And you decided to face me, you traitor!" I ready myself for battle against that tyrant. "FINE! I'LL JUST KILL YOU ALL!"

Without thinking straight, I rushed towards my uncle will full rage while ignoring my wound. I thrown in the first punch towards him, but he blocked my attack. Then, he wrapped his tail around my neck and began choking me to death.

As he was smiling, my uncle says, "You should have joined by my side. Sadly, you have to be soft… just like your father." He eyed at my wound and drawn back to me. He removed the sheets and shoved his finger deeper into my wound. I cried in pain as my uncle laughed at my sorrows.

Suddenly, Prince Vegeta kicked my uncle towards the walls, which letting me go. I picked my upper body up slowly and watched the Saiyan to fight against my uncle. I heard the prince himself talking, "If you think that you could just shoved me aside Frieza, then you got anything coming! I will be your opponent!"

Before they began to fight, he turned to me and said, "You should've listened to what I said, kid. If you had, then you wouldn't get injured." Vegeta turned to the humans, "Ha boy! Balded! Come get this trash out of the battle field!"

The two earthlings rushed and carry me away from the soon to be fight. After they've lay me down, the bald headed human checked my wound, "Ah man! I think your wound might be infected! If only we had a doctor or a Senzu Bean at least."

As I tried to get up, I begged them, "Please! You might let me help him! If you don't, then we will-" Suddenly, I've fallen to the ground.

They left me up and places me against a surface. "I'm sorry pal, but you ain't help to anyone until you wound is treated."

I would like to argue with him, but I'm that he's right. My wound will slow me down and get myself killed if I fought my uncle. So, I have no choice but to watch helplessly at the fight. "So," the young child said, "what's your name?"

"My name is Froze, young one. May I ask what's y'all names?"

The child answers, "My name is Gohan."

The bald one revealed his, "My name is Krillin."

"Are you related to that monster," the child asks.

I paused for a while, afraid that they will be feared by me. I responded shamefully, "Yes. He's my uncle."

They were both creep out from my relationship with my tyrant uncle. The bald one joked, "Well, at least he ain't your father. Right?"

I ignored his foolish joke and focus on the fight between the prince and the tyrant. The Saiyan was an even match against my uncle. I was beginning to believe that we might actually have a chance to defeat my uncle. Until, I have learned a shocking truth about our kind abilities.

After the two of them were done exploding their power levels, they quickly separated from each other. I was waiting for Vegeta to finish off my uncle, until he has done a foolish move. Instead, he yelled at that tyrant, "TRANSFORM FRIEZA! SHOW US YOUR TRANSFORMATION!"

I should've been enraged against the foolish Saiyan, but I was too clouded by our hidden techniques. My family has never spoken nor mentioned about us transforming into different forms. My power level only equal against my uncle first form. I don't believe that I can stand a chance against his other forms.

"Fine," my uncle shouted, you all wishes to die that badly. I must warn you that I have three transformation. Prepare to die!"

As he was roaring in anger, my uncle monstrous power destroyed his armor. The scraps from his armor dashes towards me and the others. None of those scraps harm the others, but it scratch my left knee. I ignored the scratch and focus on my uncle continuous transformation. What happens next will terrified me.

My uncle whole body began to grow and expand. He even grew horns on his head. He grew into the size of a monster. Finally, he was done transforming into his second form. What terrified me the most was that his other two forms would much stronger and this form is similar to my grandfather, King Cold.

Everyone were scared from this monstrous form as well as I. "You better watch yourselves," the tyrant laughed. "Now that it's come to this, I won't be as gentle as I was before."

Suddenly, we heard something drilling from the ground and my uncle tail spring out. His tail went passed the others and headed toward me. Luckily, I was able to dodge his attack. Finally, his tail drawn back to him and laughed at our surprise faces.

"I told you to watch yourselves. In any case, I have more than I need. This might be a bit overkill. By the way, it's safe to assume that my power level is over one million."

We were all shocked by his new power level. Over one million! Which means his power level just double than before. We can stand a chance before, but now we're doom. I don't understand why that Saiyan was thinking about asking my uncle to transform.

"If you believe that I'm lying, then let me show you my true power!"

Then, he roared his monstrous power level and it was life threatening. His power was so powerful, that it sent us flying away from his position. His enormous power was too much, it completely destroyed the island we were on and cause a tsunami across the entire planet.

After the smoke faded, I began looking for the others. Luckily, they were all safe from the destruction and flowing in the air. Even the young Namekian was safe in the bald earthling arms. Sadly, I believe we won't be safe any longer from my uncle tyranny.

Then, I heard my uncle voice once again, "As expected, everyone is good at running away. I'll give you that. Then again, that was just a compliment. Every Saiyans can do those things."

I was both angry and scared from my uncle second form. I actually believe that we will all die from that tyrant. "What's wrong, my dearest nephew?" I heard him calling to me. "I thought you were expecting this? Didn't your daddy told you about our transformations before he died? What a shame."

Then, what happens next will shock me and the others. "Now then," my uncle shouted, "who shall I send to Hell first?!"

I was scared from his threat. I wasn't sure if he was going to kill me or the others. I watched him smiling while he was staring at each of one of us. Then, he closed his eyes and was playing with us. Finally, he yelled, "YOU!"

His evil power just went passed me without even sensing it. Suddenly, I heard him stabbing someone. Then, I heard the young child cried, "KRILLIN NOOOO!" I quickly turned around and spotted the bald earthling been stabbed in the chest by my uncle horns. He tossed the Namekian away from him before my uncle attack. I was too horrified by my uncle new power to do anything.

I watched helplessly as my uncle began torturing the earthling by shaking him around. The Earth child tried to help his friend, but was knocked down by my uncle tail. Finally, the one name Krillin was dead and was tossed into the ocean.

The child tried to rescue his friend from drowning, but was cut off from my uncle again. My evil uncle laughed at our misery, "You want to save him? Don't waste your breath. It'll only take a minute or two before he's dead. Seriously, shouldn't you be worrying about yourself right now? I guess it won't matter anyway. When you consider that the Namekian, the earthling, the Saiyan, and a traitorous Frost Demon, are all going to die."

I feared that he will kill us all, until the child named Gohan done a reckless move. He began shook in anger and mumbled, "Out… Out… OUT OF MY WAY!" He then kicked my uncle by the neck and began punching him repeatedly.

As he was attacking my uncle, I remember about Krillin and drive into the ocean. I searched everywhere for him, but no luck. Suddenly, I'd found his body. First, I checked if he was still alive. He was a strong being to withstand that strike, because I heard a heartbeat. Finally, I drawn back into the surface.

"Krillin?!"

I heard the cry from the young child. I told Gohan, "Don't worry, his heart is still beating somehow!" I placed Krillin body on the surface to rest. I actually believe that child defeat my uncle so easily.

Sadly, my hopes was false by Vegeta warning, "There's no time to worry about him! You really believe that attack would beaten Frieza!"

Then, we all turned to my uncle body as that tyrant picked himself up. "You little runt," he growled at Gohan. "It appears that you're no ordinary child. You manage to hurt me a little bit, but it too bad you chose me as an enemy! Like I said before, the fact that you're going to die will not change. Your little effort did nothing but fuel my anger."

I hate to agree with him, but he was right. All that attack towards my uncle just made his power level increase. My uncle fueled his power with anger force. The island he was in shakes by his hatred towards Gohan.

He flowed towards the poor boy and knocked him to the ground. While he was focused on Gohan, Vegeta tried to help by blasting my uncle repeatedly. Sadly, there was no damage against that monster. He then ignored the Saiyan and landed by the boy.

Gohan tried to attack him, but my uncle grabbed the poor child by the hair. He tossed the child to the ground and was about to step on him. Suddenly, Gohan picked himself up and tried to attack my uncle again. Sadly, that monster was too fast and knocked the child back to the ground. "I'll return the favor that you have brought upon me," he laughed.

What he had done next will never make me forgive him. My uncle shoved his foot upon Gohan head and tried to crush him. The cries from the poor innocent child filled the air. The pain from that poor child will haunt me in my nightmares.

Finally, I refuse to watch this torture and attack my uncle. I punched that monster in the face, separating him from Gohan. Then, I drawn him away from the others. As I was distracted my uncle, I could sense his rageful energy chasing me. I turned around and began blasting that heartless demon. After I was done firing, I resumed running away.

Then, I landed on the surface and making sure he wasn't following me anymore. Suddenly, he reappeared from behind and grabbed me by the neck. As he was choking me, he said, "What a shame. You could've been my good pet, but instead you turned against me! Your loving and caring uncle! You're a disgrace to our race!"

I was completely enraged by what my uncle said. "I'm a disgrace," I said. "You're the one who hurt so many lives! You lied to me about everything! You selfishly murdered you nieces and nephews! You even torture a poor innocent boy! You're the reason why we're the biggest disgrace in the entire universe! You ruin everything!"

After I was done talking, I blasted my uncle in the face, which freeing me. I then released one of my technique runs down my family. "Death Slash!" My attack stun my uncle and I quickly escape from that monster.

Finally, I catch up with the others, hoping they're ready for our last stand against my uncle. I caught Vegeta staring at the other. I noticed as well. Krillin and Gohan are all heal up somehow. "H-How did this happen," I ask surprise.

"It's that Namekian kid," he pointed. "He has a special power to heal others. I wish those brats could've told me about it!"

Finally, the others joined us for our last defense. Just in time for my uncle to catch up with us. He was also surprised by the others health regained. "You guys don't know when to quit!"

Finally, we gave everything we got towards my uncle together. We blasted at him with all of our mights. Sadly, no effect on him. Even if we fight together, we still don't stand a chance.

Suddenly, Gohan spoke out like a warrior, "We will never give up. We won't quit! Even if it's pointless... and even if there's no chance... we have to fight on!" He just charge towards my uncle. Me and the others tried to stop him, until an unknown being appeared in front of us. His power level matches with my uncle. The being is another surviving Namekian warrior. "Piccolo." The boy says his name.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting."


	8. Chapter 8: Battle Against Frieza Part 2

The Namekian warrior named Piccolo has rushed to our aid against my uncle second form. The proud Namekian said that he will face my uncle alone. I feared that he won't stand a chance against that tyrant. Until, one of the Earthlings mentioned that their friend wouldn't have face his opponents unless he has a chance to win. I'm not sure if that brave Namekian can stand a chance against my devilish uncle.

Then suddenly, Piccolo attack my uncle and manage to keep track of his attacks. I was surprised by both his strength and power level even with my uncle. Each punches they'd thrown, a sonic explosions occurred. Their attacks are so powerful that the explosion blinded us. Even if my uncle try to release a heavy blow, the Namekian still stands without a scratch.

Suddenly, Vegeta dashes out of the battlefield and tried to escape. Sadly, my uncle wouldn't allow him to leave and teleport right in front of him. The prince tried to escape again, but my uncle cut him off again and punch him in the stomach. He shoved the poor Saiyan and and throw him to the ground.

As my uncle and Piccolo resume their fight, I rushed to Vegeta aid. I gently lifted him up from the rubble and check for injuries, but he push me away so he can watch the fights. "Are going to be alright, Vegeta," I ask him.

"I've been through worse," he replied. "I still can't believe that Namekian stand a chance against Frieza second form."

"I agree. So many Namekians have fallen from my uncle first form, but his power level evenly matched with my uncle second form."

"I still don't understand how he have that kind of power?"

"Me neither."

"Sadly, I don't think he can defeat Frieza."

"What do you mean," I ask confused.

"You fool! Weren't you listening?! He has two more transformations!" I completely forgot about that. I was so relief about Piccolo was defeating my uncle, that I forgot about his other transformations. "Once Frieza is done toying with him, he will unleash his next transformation and destroy him."

"So, we don't stand a chance."

"Not necessarily." I tilted my head in confusion. After he picked himself up, he explains his insane plan. "There's only one chance to defeat Frieza once and for all! By turning into a Super Saiyan."

I was surprised by the mention of the legendary Super Saiyan. "B-But how can you become a Super Saiyan," I ask nervously.

Then, he laughed to himself. "A Saiyan power level increases from a near death experience." He turned his head towards me and smile, causing a shiver down my spine. "I want you to blast me with everything you got!"

I was shocked by what he wants me to do. "N-No," I yelled as backing away from him. "I won't do it! I won't harm you!"

Vegeta grabbed me by the neck and roared, "Do you want to die, boy?! The only way to defeat Frieza is by me turning into a Super Saiyan! NOW BLAST ME!" He pushes me to the ground.

As I pick myself up, I still refuse to blast him. "Vegeta, there's nothing to convince me to hurt you!"

Then, it happens. Me and Vegeta feel the my uncle monstrous power level growing rapidly. When we turned our attention at the fight, we spotted my uncle transforming into his third form. "Dammit boy," he yelled at me. "DO IT NOW OR WE WILL ALL DIE!" No matter how the situation going worse by the minute, there's no way I will harm him.

Suddenly, he had done a foolish move. Vegeta charge and was about to kill me, causing me to blast a big hole in his stomach. As I was feared of what I've done, I heard him laughing from his pain. "Finally… I'm going to be the… Legendary Super Saiyan…"

I panicked and tried to help him, but I have no clue what to do. Luckily, I remember that Namekian child, who heal Krillin and Gohan. "Don't worry, Vegeta," I cried. "I'll send help!" I left Vegeta behind and began searching for the child.

Then suddenly, I stop and watch in horror as my uncle was torturing Piccolo. He was firing multiple Death Beams at the poor warrior. The Namekian cries out in pain as my uncle sinister laughter filled the air.

Due to the total horror of this torture, I just charge towards my uncle and attack him, which freeing Piccolo. After I punch him in the face, I releases multiple Death Slashes towards him. Sadly, my uncle dodges my attacks and disappear. I kept my guard up for any of his sinister attack, but he reappeared behind me and smash me to the ground.

I was about to get back up, but he hold my head down by his foot. "What a shame," his high pitch voice occurred. "You really disappoint me, Froze. I really believe that you will be the next line as ruler of the entire universe, but you fail me. You just happen to have a soft spot… just like your father." Then, my uncle began crushing my head. "Time for a father and son reunion."

Luckily, my uncle was knocked aside by Gohan. After I have pick myself up, I watch that brave young boy to release a ultimate blast towards my uncle. His enormous blast was pushing him towards the ground and sealing his doom. Sadly, that monster manage to blast it off of him.

After my uncle was taking a break from the blast, he warned us of his last trick. "I have grew tired of his form! I shall show you all of my final transformation!" He began evolving into his final form. His entire body starting to crack and began to transform.

I quickly search for the little Namekian and bring him to Vegeta before it's too late. Luckily, I found him healing Piccolo from his wounds. After he was done healing the warrior, I rushed to the child and pleaded for his aid. "Child, I need your help!"

"W-What's wrong," the Namekian child ask nervously.

"I need you to heal Vegeta!"

The child back away in fear. "I-I can't!"

"Why not?"

"H-He slaughter my people! I refuse to heal that monster!"

"I understand what he had done was wrong, but you must heal him! If you don't, then we will all die!" The others stare at each other about if they should heal Vegeta or not. "Vegeta mention that he could be close to transform into the legendary Super Saiyan! Even if there's a small chance that he can turn into it, then we might have a chance to stand against my uncle final form!" Sadly, my statement still didn't convince them.

"Do it, Dende," Piccolo said, sending a surprise look on their faces. "If what he says is true, then it's a risk we have to take. Who knows how long we got before Frieza could reach to his final form?! Now heal him, Dende!"

Dende remains silent for awhile and finally agreed. I lure them to Vegeta position quickly before my uncle is done. After we have found him, the child healed the prince. The Saiyan laughed at his recovery so sinisterly. "Finally… I WILL BECOME THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!"

"I hope we made the right decision," Krillin whined.

"I hope so," I agreed. I turned to Dende and smile, "Thank you, Dende. We couldn't have done it without-"

Then suddenly, an explosion occurred right in front of me. After I have picked myself up, I found Dende decease body laid on the ground. I was both shocked and enraged by the poor innocent child death. Tears were dripping from my eyes as his lifeless body stay still. "DENDE… NO!"

Suddenly, a monstrous power wave caught my attention. After I have turned my focus towards it, I was terrified. My evil uncle has finally turned into his final form. His power level was ten times powerful than before. We are doom.


	9. Chapter 9: Battle Against Frieza Part 3

We all stood helpless after the death of the poor little Namekian child. My uncle blast was so fast that we can't even see nor sense it energy coming. His final form is more powerful than all of ours combine.

"That's one down," my uncle laughs at the death of the child, "and I didn't even break a sweat."

Then suddenly, Gohan couldn't contain his hatred towards my uncle any longer and attack him. Krillin and Piccolo join in and attack that monster. Sadly, every punches they throw at him, that tyrant kept dodging all of them. Finally, they had released everything they have at him, but not even a single damage on him.

After my uncle enjoyed his time of mocking the others, he was done play around. "Now," he announced his finale, "it's time to pull back the curtains and let the third and final act begin."

Then, he releases another blast at Gohan and was about to kill another poor child. Until, the noble kindness of Vegeta rushes in to save him from the sinister beam. Vegeta has pulled a suicidal move by standing before my uncle.

"Alright," Vegeta shouted at the tyrant, "we'll finish this! I will be your final opponent, Frieza!"

We were all surprised by Vegeta insanity. He wants to face my uncle alone. If the others couldn't even lay a finger on that monsters, then what chance does he have to defeat him?

"So," Piccolo asks Vegeta, "what are you saying?! You think you can take him on by yourself?!"

"Oh yeah," he laughed.

"Are you insane Vegeta," I yelled at him without fear. "This is his final form! My uncle defeated the Namekian warrior in his last form and he was the strongest among us! Are you really this desperate to die?!"

"Oh please! Why don't y'all run back home to y'all moms! I've got a little business to take care of!"

When Vegeta stand before my monstrous uncle, my uncle just laugh at his foolishness. "Your words maybe tough Vegeta," he laughed, "but I wonder if you can truly back them up."

"I don't think you realize just who you' dealing with! So, let's me show you! Introducing… for the very first time… SUPER SAIYAN VEGETA!"

Then suddenly, I saw my uncle eyes widen after hearing him mention the Legendary Super Saiyan. I also noticed that the others were confused about what Vegeta talking about. Unfortunately, my uncle laughs at Vegeta bravery. "Forgive me if I don't tremble in fear, Super Saiyan!"

"You don't believe me, do you? Then, I'll wipe that grin off your face, Frieza! Are you ready to fight?!"

Finally, Vegeta released a enormous energy wave of his power. He releases his mighty battle cry as his energy shook the entire planet. I couldn't believe that blast I'd given to him made him this strong.

"How," Piccolo shocked by Vegeta power. "How did he gain this much power?!"

"It's because I blasted him a while ago," I told the Namekian. They were confused about why that would explain everything. "They that when a Saiyan regain his strength from a near death experience, then his power level increases. Let's hope Vegeta power level is more powerful than my uncle form."

While Vegeta power began to grow rapidly, his energy began to devastate the entire island we're one. Me and the others quickly flew into the air, to avoid his monsterous energy.

"So you're saying that it's possible for Vegeta to go from all talk into super tough in a wink of an eye," Piccolo asked me.

"Indeed. That's what scares me about Saiyans. They all have secret powers and abilities lock inside of them. No wonder why my uncle is so worried about them."

When the earthlings join us in the air, the bald headed one was having high hopes for Vegeta. "Man," Krillin shouted with joy. "Look at Vegeta! He's really turning it on! I gotta feeling that Frieza is really going down this time! What do you think, Gohan?! Oh yeah!"

I wish I could agree with him, but there's something wrong. I just noticed that my uncle form a sinister grin on his face while the prince was powered up. This means that I don't think Vegeta can stand a chance against my uncle. Let hope that he can become a Super Saiyan in time.

Then suddenly, Vegeta powerful energy exploded in a flash of light, which blinded us. I feared that his power became too much and it will destroy us all. Finally, when the Saiyan roars ended, so was his powerful charge.

"What happen," the human child asked. When we regain our sight, we found both Vegeta and my uncle still standing. "Oh no! That's not good! Frieza is still standing!"

"Hold on, Gohan," Krillin calmed the child. "There's still more fireworks to come. I gotta feeling we haven't seen the full extent of Vegeta powers yet."

The earthlings were having too much faith on Vegeta power, but I could still see the evil smile on my uncle face. I believe that Piccolo can agree with me as he was growled at the situation.

"Well well," my uncle impressed by the Saiyan performance. "You certainly surprised me with your new found force."

"And I'm just warning up you clown," he yelled at the tyrant. What you just witnessed was only the beginning of my power. If you have one of your stupid scouters here, you would realize my true potential and you'd run like a coward you really are!

"No matter! A Saiyan loves a good fight and you'll discover my powers soon enough. So let's stop talking and cut to the chase! This time you're going down!" My uncle just stood there and smile at the prince. "What's the matter? Is your brain another one of your weak and underused muscles?!"

"Very well," my uncle finally spoken. "You've had your fun, but I do feel sorry for you because now you have to back up your delusional pathetic talks... Super Saiyan."

"SHUT UP!"

Then, Vegeta formed a rock from the ground and thrown it at my uncle, but he grab and smashed it. However, it was an opportunity for the Saiyan to attack him by surprise. Sadly, as he was throwing punches at the monster face, my uncle kept dodging them only using his head.

Next, my uncle used his dangerous speed to escape Vegeta wraith. However, the prince kept track of his movement and resumed attack the tyrant. Suddenly, he escaped from the Saiyan again, but without leaving a trail.

I could see the fright in Vegeta eyes when he discover that my uncle is too fast for him. He was scared by the reappearance of that monster on the island right behind him. I couldn't blame the Saiyan for fearing my uncle new power.

"Well," my uncle laughed sinisterly, "it looks like you're not that super of a Saiyan after all, huh?! In fact, that makes you the loser!"

Vegeta did nothing but stood there in fear. I'm afraid that he had ran out of ideas to defeat my devilish uncle. I'm afraid that we don't stand a chance against my uncle unbelievable power.

"Vegeta," my uncle called the prince name, "your fighting against me is useless! Just face it you're blind and delusional! You keep going on about being a Super Saiyan... but it's just a myth, Vegeta! I never seen one! Have you? You're just a chump!"

While that monster laughter echoed through the air, Vegeta rage and frustration has been boiling. My uncle laughter has ended by the prince roar, "NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE! THE LEGEND IS TRUE! I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!"

Then, flames were formed around the prince rage and began blasting ki at that monster. Sadly, every blasts he has fired, my uncle kept dodging them. That monster was toying with the Saiyan until he lost the well to fight.

We watched helplessly as Vegeta blasts was following the tyrant. Suddenly, my uncle appeared right in front of us, which Vegeta will fire straight at us. I quickly grab Krillin with my tail and follow Piccolo and Gohan to safety. When we landed, me and the Namekian pulled our attention back to the fight.

Suddenly, Vegeta stop firing when my uncle reappeared in front of him. That monster even taunt him by wagging his tail in front of his face. Then, Vegeta quickly rushed into the air and release all of his power into one blast at that tyrant. Sadly, when the blast gotten close enough to him, my uncle just kick it into space.

We all stood speechless from the horrifying power of my uncle. I pay my attention back on Vegeta. I could see a complete fear and pain on his face. He already knows that he doesn't stand a chance against that monster to begin with. I was shocked to see the tears leaking from his eyes.

"And now," my uncle announced, "you will experience a pain even worse than hell."

Then, that monster rushed to Vegeta and collided his head to the prince face. When he reached to the Saiyan body, he smacked him into the water with his tail. That tyrant laughs as the poor warrior drown to the bottom of the ocean.

I was about to help Vegeta, but the Namekian pulled me back. "Don't," he yelled. "There's nothing we can do now!"

"What," I shouted. "Why?!"

"You know why! We don't stand a chance against that!"

Suddenly, my uncle used his monsterous power to push the water away from Vegeta position. When he landed behind the Saiyan, he picked him up by the hair and began punching him in the back. He let go of him and kicked him twice, which sending him into the air. Then, that monster elbowed him in the chest like three times and kicked him to our position.

When Vegeta crashed right in front of us, I quickly rushed to his aid, but my uncle reappeared right in front of me. I don't have a choice, but to back away from that demon. Then, he wrapped his tail around his neck and lifted his entire body.

That monster began punching him again, but this time straight at his kidney. I watched heartbroken as my uncle kept punching the prince repeatedly. "Feel free to jump in and save him any time," my uncle laughed.

While that devil kept torturing Vegeta, I felt so much hatred and anger towards my devilish uncle. He has murder so many innocent lives, killing that defenseless child, but this has gone too far. I used my enraged energy to form a energy blade from my hand. I rushed towards my uncle and throw my blade, but that monster stopped it with his bare hand.

"I thought your father taught you better," my uncle laughed at my heroic act. Then, he blasted me away from me and sent me into the ocean. I quickly swim back to the surface.

When I dragged myself back to shore, I spotted my uncle resumed torturing Vegeta. I found the Saiyan on the ground and completely damage. I wish I could help him, but I am injured by that monster blast.

Then, my uncle grabbed hold of Vegeta battle suit and picked him up. He was prepared to kill the last of the Saiyans. "Good night," he laughed, "sweet prince!"

Suddenly, before my uncle could end him, an unknown earthling appeared out of nowhere. He wear a orange gi and have a weird looking hairstyle. I can sense his power level and it was greater than any of ours combine. His name... is Son Goku.


	10. Chapter 10: The Death of a Proud Prince

This unknown earthling just appeared out of nowhere and his power level is amazing. The joy on the other faces shown when he arrived. I just hope he will stand a chance against my uncle.

"It's okay guys," the earthling smiled, "it's really me. I'm glad to see that you're all in good health. This is the first time I arrived into a battlefield that you haven't been all beat up."

"Yeah," Piccolo agreed. "Well, we had a little help in that department."

I can't believe what I'm seeing. This fighter just comes out of nowhere and he isn't afraid of my uncle and the fact his allies were hurt. It's like this fighter shown no fear nor worries.

"Alright guys," he said. "You all had your fun. Now, it's my turn!"

When he said that craziness, me and the others were shocked. The others, including Vegeta, gave everything they on my uncle and they all been defeated easily. However, this fighter have confidence that he can beat him.

He began marching towards my uncle while I can sense pure energy within him. As he was walking towards him, my uncle let go of Vegeta and ready for another battle. "So you must be Frieza," he calls my uncle out. "The one who's responsible for the horrible chain of event that has taken place on this planet."

"The proof is in the pudding don't you think," the tyrant smiled.

When the fighter noticed the torment of what Vegeta been through, I believe the two of them had met before. "Whatever problems you have with Vegeta, you can take them up with me now!"

I noticed that Vegeta was still alive and slowly opened his eyes at the brace fighter. "Ha Kakarot," he weakly said. "Looks like you made it."

"Kakarot," my uncle confused. "But that's a Saiyan name, isn't it?"

I couldn't believe what I just heard. This unknown fighter, who dressed in a orange gi, is happens to be a Saiyan. That means he and Vegeta are the last of their kind.

"Yes! You are a Saiyan. I remember I dealt with a Saiyan just like you. You're his offspring… the resemblance between you and him is unmistakable."

That confirms that my uncle has murder other Saiyans in the past, including this one father. I believe that he was here so he can have his vengeance on my uncle for murdering his father. Until, the Saiyan said, "I don't care!"

Then, my uncle pointed his finger at the Saiyan, which means he will fire his Death Beam. The other two earthlings quickly escaped from his path, but Piccolo stood his ground. "You fool," my uncle annoyed. "Die!"

When my uncle fired his beam at the Saiyan, he easily deflected it. Me and my uncle were shocked by his actions. That tyrant fires rapid beams at him, but he easily deflects all of them one by one. Me and Piccolo were amazed by the Saiyan unspeakable speed. When he reflects one of them to the ground, dust covered his body and one more beam went straight at him.

For a second, I thought that beam has easily destroy him, but the Saiyan still stands without a single scratch. My uncle was completely shocked by this turn of events. "That's impossible! There's no way he could deflected them all! He was using one hand!"

Then, Vegeta laughs weakly at my uncle. "Just a little advice! You might not want to hold anything back Frieza! Not against this one!" We all pay attention to what Vegeta is saying. "You see… he is the that you truly fear more than anything in the universe!" He picked himself up just a little. "You're dealing with the real Super Saiyan!"

My uncle gasps from what the prince said. I was shocked as well. Could that Saiyan be the legendary Super Saiyan they're talking about? Can he defeat my uncle?

"Yes, you hear me! The legendary warrior… even mightier than you… he stand before you now! Just wait… you're about to get a taste of true fear! What you long deserve!"

Suddenly, that demon just fired his beam at Vegeta right chest. His body fallen to the ground and cough up some of his blood. We were all shocked by the brutal attack on the prince.

"Oh Vegeta," my uncle calms, "you forget… I don't enjoy jokes and you never been very funny."

"Why you," the Saiyan yelled. "Vegeta could barely even move, little low defend himself! What you did that's… that's nothing but cold-blooded murder!"

"What in the hell is wrong with you," I yelled at my uncle. "How could you do this to him?! Of course, he was pushing himself off the limits, but that gave you no reason to do that to him!"

"Its serve him right to bragging on about that ridiculous legend," my uncle annoyed. "Super Saiyan indeed… I do not appreciate such foolish talk."

"Don't tell me that you still preaching out that mouth of yours that means you're still holding back," Vegeta groaned at the Saiyan. "That means you're not nearly a Super Saiyan! The only you can beat him is to harden your heart, you fool! You must put aside your mercy! Then, you might stand a chance! You can truly become a Super Saiyan!"

"I don't care what you say," the Saiyan ignore the prince advise. "I can never become as cold blooded as you do. Not even if it makes me stronger. So whatever this Super Saiyan you're talking about, I think I'll get by just fine."

"A-A Super-Super Saiyan is what-"

"Stop talking! Save your energy! You running your mouth is going to make things worse!"

" I need you to know… to what happened… to planet Vegeta… where… we were born! It's gone! Destroy! That's true… b-but… not because it collided with a giant meteor!"

"Is there no other way to silence this fool," my uncle annoyed again. "Which it seems he intend on talking to me to death."

"Shut up uncle," I yelled at that tyrant and listen to what Vegeta is saying.

"It was Frieza! Frieza did it!"

I was shocked by another lie that my uncle had told me. He is the cause that brought a extinction to the Saiyan race. Then, what breaks my heart even more… is when I saw Vegeta, the prideful warrior of the Saiyans, shed tears.

"After we Saiyans served him faithfully… and blindly followed everyone of his orders… he betray us! He dispose of our race like common trash! Wiped us from existence! Now… we are all that remain!"

He stops and sobbed before he resumed. "He took me from my father when I was a little boy! He made me do whatever he wanted and said he will kill me father if I didn't! I did everything he asked, but he killed him anyway along with everyone else!"

"That old story again," my heartless uncle laughs.

"He was scared of us… scared that a Super Saiyan would be born… rise up and overthrow him! Kakarot… I'm begging you… you must defeat Frieza… he made me what I am! Don't let him do it to anyone else! Whatever it takes… defeat him! Please!" Finally, Prince Vegeta… the brutal monster that my uncle created… one of the last of the Saiyans… was dead.

When Vegeta was gone, I had fallen to my knees and just stared broken-hearted at the prince decease body. Suddenly, I began to shed tears from the saddest death of a proud prince. I was not only crying over his death, but for being related to a murder of million lives. Now, I truly understand… that my uncle-no… Frieza must die.


End file.
